spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
News: Boi slaughterhouse found
Warning: This isn't supposed to suggest you to go vegan IRL. You can keep being a meat eater if you are one. New Spin Times Boi slaughterhouse found Hi guys! Slush here with some... disturbing news. I was looking for some news for today's article, so i gone to the dark web with a trusty browser, and i found a website called Hacky boi Hub. It wasn't a big deal, only a list of websites aimed at Hacky boiz and other boiz that think other species are inferior. There was something there that caught my attention, though. I was scrolling though the Hacky boi hub, when i thought i saw the word "Slaughterhouse". I scrolled up back again, and found a website called "The Spinny Boi Slaughterhouse". I decided to check it out. And i was shocked when i saw that website. It was not a ordinary slaughterhouse, with cow boi meat and stuff. It was a slaughterhouse of all kinds of spinnyboiz. Even my species! I'll list all of the species they sell here. I'll list species we know and the species we don't know, there are some unknown species in this list: * Melted cheese boiz * Hoppy boiz * Kitty boiz * Hoppy boiz * Beangles * Milkshake boiz * Bear boiz * Spinny seals * Sharky boiz * Fishy boiz * Spinny deer * Leggy boiz * Octopus boiz The thing is: they eat MY SPECIES! I don't want to become Hacky boi food! Oh wait, there's more. Here's how they get their boiz, according to the site. "How do we get our boiz, you ask? First, our chameleon boi and color changing boi staff lure the species we want to catch. Then, our hacky boi staff traps them, and brings them to our farm. There, we give them lots of food so they get more muscular and fat. Then, when they're fat enough, we kill them! That's right, we kill them! Then, we take care of their meat, and in the end, it gets to our slaughterhouse's freezer, fresh and delicious!" Yikes. I browsed the site some more, and i found a page with their locations. I called the QWB and told them all their locations. They said they already heard about that site and will take care of that in a week. Good. I'll repeat what i said before: I don't want to become Hacky boi food. I'm never getting near a color changing boi again, i never know if they're baiting me. Artificial hoppy boi bred with natural hoppy boi Yes, the title is right. The modification made on the artificial hoppy boi had no effect at all, and it bred with a natural hoppy boi. And they had pups. Photos weren't taken, but scientists described it to have white fur like the natural hoppy boi, striped ear insides like the artificial hoppy boi, very sharp claws, and oddly enough, fangs. The odd thing about these fangs is that neither of the species had fangs. That probably came from some DNA error, that instructed cells to develop fangs. Luckily, scientists found out these fangs couldn't suck blood, so no worries, we don't have any new bloodsucking species. The pups are currently being researched and more information will come soon. Population of hoppy boiz and color changing boiz growing quickly The population of hoppy boiz is growing very quickly, and so far, there exists 1,000 hoppy boiz at the time of writing. The population of color changing boiz are also growing quickly, meaning more research for both hoppy boiz and color changing boiz. The history for color changing boiz was now found thanks to that research, and will be added soon. That's all for today. Slush out! Category:News Category:New Spin Times